<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behave and Behold by DefinitelyNotStraight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158003">Behave and Behold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotStraight/pseuds/DefinitelyNotStraight'>DefinitelyNotStraight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beholding Kink (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Misuse of Beholding Avatar Powers (The Magnus Archives), Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Martin Blackwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotStraight/pseuds/DefinitelyNotStraight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is a brat, and Jon gives him what he needs. <br/>Basically just porn, I cannot believe I wrote this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behave and Behold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content warning: the use of pup and puppy as nicknames but no actual pet play. <br/>Use of beholding, and I went a little OOC with them but OH WELL.<br/>Just porn, I'm so so sorry ngl. <br/>Enjoy, ya horny heathens.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Martin." <br/>Just a single word, but it sends a shiver down his spine and a throb to his clit. Jon's voice is hard and annoyed, and Martin knows why. He did plan this after all, teasing Jon all day and seeing just how far he can push it before his boyfriend snaps.<br/>"Yeah, love?" He plays innocent, and he sees Jon's eye twitch. <br/>People always think that Martin will be obedient in bed, mainly because of his demeanor in all other places, but he prides himself in being a brat. Besides, he's always been a glutton for punishment and Jon is oh so good at punishing him. It's been so long since he was anything but good for Jon, and he thinks he might actually break out in hives if he doesn't misbehave right now. <br/>Being good is nice, but it's nothing like the thrill and the fear of being punished, not knowing what's going to happen, all the anticipation of if Jon will let him cum or not.<br/>Besides, Jon loves this too. The Eye feeds off his anticipation and the fear that Jon might edge him or ruin his orgasm, the type of fear that Jon is so very willing to feed it, while the intimacy behind the scenes is what keeps The Lonely at bay. <br/>He worries, sometimes, that Jon is doing this for him. Jon is on the ace spectrum, Martin knows that and he worries often that Jon is forcing himself into scenes with him that he doesn't enjoy for Martin, he loves Jon so much and doesn't need sex for their relationship.<br/>Jon reassures him that he enjoys very much to watch Martin beg and whine and moan under him as he toys with him. <br/>This reassurance usually makes him throb too. <br/>"Get ready to leave." <br/>Oh, that's an order, and Martin feels his heart rate pick up.<br/>How far should he push this? <br/>Eh, you only live once, right?<br/>"No, I have to finish. I'll be with you in an hour or so." He said, and he shot his boyfriend a smirk to let him know exactly what he's doing.<br/>Oh.<br/>Oh fuck, he's in for it. <br/>Because Jon growls. That noise he has made exactly once before, when he'd kept disobeying for days. After his punishment, Martin couldn't sit down at all for 3 days, and he wasn't allowed his release for two weeks. <br/>And hearing that again? Well, doesn't it just make goosebumps raise on his arms and his already wet cunt go to soaking in a few seconds flat? <br/>"Martin, get ready to leave." Jon's words are through gritted teeth, and his eyes seem to be a little greener than usual, showing that The Eye was taking interest too.<br/>A thrill of anticipation shot through him, and he watched the green get brighter.<br/>"No, I need to finish." He said again, and he suddenly found himself slammed against the wall. He hadn't even seen Jon move, and he couldn't quite stop the moan that left his lips as his back ached after being slammed into the wall, and how close Jon was now.<br/>"We are leaving right now, or I swear I will spank you until you scream right here and you won't orgasm for a fucking month." Jon whispered against his ear, then bit down hard on his neck and Martin let out a strangled whimper.<br/>"Yes, Archivist." He replied, and he watched Jon glow even greener at the title, watches him shudder and keen, and allows the man to tug him by the wrist out of the Archives. <br/>It was tense, the journey home, but as they got closer and closer, Martin began to squirm a little. Jon Knew, of course, and his lips tilted up into a smirk. <br/>"Aw baby, is your pretty cunt all wet and aching for me?" He asked, as if asking about the weather, as they walked down the street, and Martin flushed pink to his hairline. Holy fuck, anyone could overhear them. <br/>"I asked a question, pup." Jon said, when Martin's thoughts went on too long and he forgot to reply. He groaned, embarrassment and fear of being overheard making him somehow wetter. Seriously, had a waterfall relocated between his thighs? <br/>"Yes, Archivist." He said, and Jon smiled.<br/>"Good thing we're home then, isn't it, pup?" He said, and Martin thanked God for that. He was sure he would have a heart attack if Jon said something like that to him again in public. <br/>They entered their flat and Jon closed the door behind them, and moved wordlessly to the bedroom, Martin following like a puppy.<br/>"You still up for this?" Jon checks, softer now, and Martin feels his heart swell. Jon always checks, and Martin loves him for that. <br/>"Yes, Archvist." He says, smiling, and Jon kisses his forehead.<br/>"Boundaries, for the day?" Jon asks, and Martin considers his mind and body for a second. They have safewords for if the boundaries change, but Jon hates to do a scene without knowing what he can't handle that day. It's another thing that makes him feel loved, and it makes Jon hurt that he marvels at Jon doing what he sees as the bare minimum. <br/>There's a reason the Lonely is drawn to him. <br/>His dysphoria is in the middle today. He looks down at his chest and feels anxiety roll through him when he sees the bump where his tits lie. He wishes Jon would let him wear his binder in bed, but knows that its dangerous. <br/>"Don't touch my chest? Please? And maybe can I be on my front for most of it?" Martin says, and he knows that Jon sees his anxiety. <br/>"Of course, pup." Jon promises, and pulls Martin into a hug before his mask slams back into place. <br/>His dom persona is cocky and a downright demon, and Martin loves it.<br/>"On your hands and knees, little pup." He coaxed softly, voice at odds with the nails that claw across Martin's lower back and make him arch and moan. <br/>He did as asked, but wiggles his butt a little, trying not to chuckle when he heard Jon's appreciative noise. <br/>"What should I do to you, hm? You've been gagging for me all day, haven't you? Pretty little pup needed his Archivist to put him in his place." Jon was suddenly right by his ear, whispering the words against his skin, and Martin flushed hot all over.<br/>"Please, Jon!" God, he's begging already and his Archivist hasn't even touched him yet. He's worked himself up so much, and he feels like he might actually die if Jon doesn't touch him soon.<br/>Something sharp digs into his ass, and he cries out at the hot pleasure-pain bruising him, and he realises that Jon just bit him and Holy Fuck, does he have demon teeth? <br/>"What was that, Martin?" That tone again, solid, and Martin realises his mistake in calling the Archivist his real name. <br/>"Please, please, Archivist!" He almost sobs, rutting his hips down into the pillow Jon had placed beneath him, moaning in relief at the friction of the pillow beneath him.<br/>Slap. <br/>He stops moving, his ass throbbing and hot, Jon had hit him right over the bite mark and nothing had the right to feel this fucking good. <br/>Another hit hands on the same spot, and Martin bites the covers to stop a howl from leaving his lips. <br/>Another and another, The Archivist starts alternating sides of his ass, and moves to his thighs, methodically spreading the aching sting across every inch of his ass and thighs. <br/>Jon moves away, and Martin let's out an anguished whimper. <br/>"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here, Martin." That's Jon, not the Archivist, the persona lifting a little to reassure the fear that shot through Martin and was surely feeding The Eye a little. <br/>Jon was still in the room, moving louder than usual on purpose so Martin could track where he was. <br/>Then, he was back in place, and Martin had no idea what Jon had been doing, but his cunt dripped with excitement at the ideas and theories whirling around his head. <br/>Jon chuckled, Knowing and Seeing them all.<br/>"Noted for another time, love." He promised lowly, and Martin let out a desperate sob of arousal, sheer frustration and embarrassment. He always forgot that The Archivist could read hear his thoughts, Knows his mind, and he gives the Archivist at least half of his punishment ideas without even meaning to.<br/>Then something was pressed on his clit, and he was in the middle of a moan when he choked on it, because the thing started buzzing. <br/>Oh fuck, Martin always was the most desperate with a vibrator on his cunt, he always got to the edge so so quickly.<br/>"Colour, pup?" The Archivist asked, and Martin whined and shook and rocked his hips as he confirmed that he was green.<br/>Emerald. Forest. Shamrock. Whichever shade Jon preferred to imagine, just Green. <br/>He tried to hold his orgasm back, and from the sound of Jon laughing behind him, he knew the Archivist Knew that, and the vibe was pushed even harder into his clit. <br/>It was fucking perfect.<br/>It was fucking torture, because he was racing to the edge and he knew Jon wasn't just going to let him cum after he had been a total brat all day. <br/>"Archivist, please, please. I'm going to-" Martin pleaded, and Jon pressed harder, and Martin screamed.<br/>Static filled the air and he could see green in the stars beneath his eyelids, and he screamed at the top of his lungs when Jon spoke.<br/>"You will not cum. You will stay on the edge." The Beholding.<br/>Oh. Oh fuck. <br/>Martin's body stayed on the edge against his will, even though his brain was begging (begging Jon, begging The Eye, begging whatever God was out there) to let him cum.<br/>But the Beholding had hold of him, static skittered across his skin and he stayed on the maddening and delicious edge so matter what Jon did. <br/>When the vibe was turned up, his whole body jolting, on the edge and overstimulated all at once. When Jon added his fingers to the mix, slipping inside with 3 of them with absolutely no resistance from just how fucking soaked he was. <br/>"I could keep you like this, you know? The Eye loves it too, I think together we could keep you like this for days." Jon remarked idly, and Martin choked on his own begging to let out a sob, tears slipping down his cheeks.<br/>"Please, Archivist! Please let me cum, I'll do anything!" He sobbed, not even coherent, but Jon caught it anyway. Mind reading had its perks, he heard Martin's begging, verbal and mental. <br/>"Martin, colour?" He asked, and the man beneath him shook and sobbed and told him Green.<br/>Jon paused, to make sure, checking his thoughts to make sure he wasn't pushing himself too far. All he found was pleasure and adoration, and Jon whimpered at that.<br/>"Closer to the edge. Do not fall over it." Beholding crackled louder, more intensely, and suddenly Martin was even closer. He didn't even know that was possible. <br/>He was right there, if it wasn't for the stupid Beholding (that thought got him bitten again, on the opposite bruised cheek, and he wailed), a single touch to his clit would have sent him screeching over the edge. <br/>"We could keep you like this at work. See how you keep up when on the edge and dripping." The Archivist continued teasing, and the excitement and fear make him drip even more. <br/>He knew Jon wouldn't actually do that, that this was just dirty talk, but the thrill that shot through him all the same bad him feel almost dizzy. <br/>He was going insane, he needed to cum so badly. <br/>"P-please." He whispered, and he knew Jon could see his thoughts. He couldn't handle it anymore, and Jon smiled and kissed down his spine lovingly.<br/>"You were so, so good, pup. Such a good boy, it's okay. You can cum." The last 3 words held the static again, and Martin was sent flying over the edge as Jon moved and swiped his tongue over his clit. <br/>Martin thinks he blacked out, because when he can see again, he's on his back, with Jon curled on his chest and covered in blankets.<br/>"You back now?" Jon asks softly, and Martin nods, before moving to kiss his boyfriend. <br/>"Drink some water." He takes the glass from Jon and drains it slowly in careful sips, blushing when Jon murmurs praises and adoration against his chest.<br/>"That was amazing." He manages to say, his throat scratchy from screaming. <br/>"Was that what you were hoping for, you brat?" Jon teases, and Martin grins and nods.<br/>"I love you." Martin says with a yawn, and Jon pulls the duvet over them both.<br/>"I love you too, so much. Go to sleep, Martin." He tells his exhausted boyfriend, smiling as he curls up against him. <br/>Sleep claims them quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>